


Flower Crowns Attract Bees

by LunaIrenePond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyone is human, there will be smut, youtube au ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a freshman at Sioux Falls University studying theology and is a part time YouTuber while also working at a funeral home in the next town over. On the way to work one day his car breaks down and he calls up Singer Salvage Yard and Mechanic. Dean is the one who tows his car.</p>
<p>I am writing this for my girlfriends 18th birthday! Beta's, as always, are highly welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of spring semester and Cas was already off to a rough start. His car broke on the way to work. His gold 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V was dead. His high school graduation present was dead. So, he did was normal people did, he got out his camera, turned it on and turned it to face him. He put his chin on the leather steering wheel and pouted at the lens. “Hi, my name is Cas, and flower crowns attract bees. It’s nine in the morning on a Monday and my car just died. How is your morning going?” He set the camera up on his car so that it could see him before turning on the time lapse feature. If he was going to be stranded he might as well get some moderately interesting video footage. His viewers are usually interested in his disasters. He then dug out his phone and searched ‘mechanics in Sioux Falls’. The place with the highest yelp rating was a place called Singer Salvage Yard and Mechanic. Cas shrugged, it’s not like he had anything to lose his car was already dead. He called the number.

Someone with a deep voice answered, “Hello, Singer Salvage Yard and Mechanic, this is Dean how can I help you?”

“Hi, my car died and I’m kind of stranded.”

“What’s the extent of your strandedness?” The man on the other side of the phone seemed slightly amused.

“I’m halfway in between Sioux Falls and Hartford on route 38.”

“Well you’re fucked.” The guy laughed, “How’s the corn fields?”

“Green,” Cas deadpanned. “How long would it take for someone to come and get me and my car?”

“Give me about twenty minutes or so and I should be there.”

“Sounds good,”

“Oh and before I hang up what’s your name? I want to make sure I’m not picking up the wrong stranded guy.”

“It’s Cas, my car’s a gold Lincoln.”

“Alright Cas, I’ll be there in twenty,” the guy then hung up and Cas was faced with the responsibility of having to call his boss, which was something that he really didn’t want to do. So, he did the adult thing and texted his boss.

_I am sorry but I won’t be able to make it to work today. My car broke down on the way there. I can work extra sometime later in the week if my car gets fixed._

Her response came a couple seconds later. _Is your car really broken?_

Cas got out of his car and took a picture of it on the side of the road with a corn field in the background _yes._

_Oh, well I guess we’ll see you when that thing gets working again._ She texted back quickly.

Cas reached into the car and turned the time-lapse on his camera off before getting back out and sitting down on the hood of the car, it had cooled off in the time he had been sitting there. As he sat there he went through his camera, it still had a bunch of pictures on it from winter break. He had only removed the video clips he needed for his latest video. He was going over the pictures from their Christmas breakfast when a tow truck pulled up. A familiar deep voice pulled him out of his nostalgia. “Hey, are you Cas?”

“Yeah, are you Dean?”

“Yeah, what seems to be the problem with your car?”

“I don’t know, it won’t turn on,” Cas shrugged.

“Well that’s one thing,” Dean said looking a bit taken aback by the situation. Cas was used to it to be honest. He was not the type to have a gold Lincoln. Hell, his younger brother Gabe calls it the pimpmobile. Yes, Cas with his wardrobe consisting of mostly oversized sweaters was the last person someone would expect to own that kind of car. “Okay,” Dean said. “Get your stuff out and I can hook it up to the truck and we can go to the shop.”

“Alright,” Cas said grabbing his bag out of the passenger’s seat and his cup of tea. The next ten minutes were spent in Cas trying his hardest to avoid getting in Dean’s way as he hooked Cas’ car up to the tow truck. Finally they were both sitting in the tow truck on the way to the shop and Cas had time to actually look at the other man. He was a dirty blond and had really pretty green eyes if Cas was going to be honest and he was a bit taller than him. Dean was the first to say anything, “I can’t help, but feel that I should know who you are.”

“Do you watch YouTube?” Cas asked without expecting much, Dean didn’t look like the kind of person who watches a lot of videos.

“Nah, but my brother does.” Then something seamed to click in his brain and his eyes lit up. “Oh are you that shit Gabriel’s brother?!”

Cas groaned, “In my defense I was on YouTube before him.”

“So you are?”

“Yeah, was it that stupid Christmas video?”

“Yeah, my brother is so infatuated with Gabriel it’s a problem. He thinks he’s the funniest person alive.”

“More like the biggest pain in the butt ever.”

“I bet,” Dean chuckled. “What are you all the way out here for?”

“Oh I go to school in Sioux Falls and I was going to work at the chapel for a funeral home out in Hartford.” Cas explained.

“How shitty does YouTube pay?” Cas laughed, “I’m not big enough to make a living off of it. But, I can get away with just having a part time job.”

“At a funeral home?”

“At a funeral home,” Cas confirmed.

“That’s a little bit weird.”

“Yeah a bit.”

“Why would you work at a funeral home?”

“Because it’s a little bit weird and I needed something weird and something that I could be in control of.” Cas said nervously messing with the lid of his mug of tea.

“Fair enough man, good for you.”

“Thanks,” Cas murmured. The rest of the ride to Singer Salvage Yard and Mechanic was passed in mostly silence with occasional interruptions to comment on the song playing on the radio.

“No.” Dean said as Cas settled on a radio station.

“…why not?” Cas said. The song was by a popular female singer.

“Because… just no.”

“Why, is it threatening your manliness?” Cas asked.

“No… I just don’t like the song.”

“Sure, sure.”

Dean glared a bit at Cas before taking a deep breath and starting to, massively off key, sing along to the song.

Cas couldn’t help but start laughing, “So you do know this song.”

“I have a younger brother.”

“Who’s into Taylor Swift?”

“Yes….”

“Okay… Do you like her new album?”

“Yes.” Dean said without hesitating. “Damn, you caught me.” Soon enough they were pulling through the gates to the salvage yard and Dean was backing the truck into the garage. “Okay, well we have to do some paperwork for the tow and then I can start on your car and see what’s what.”

“Okay,” Cas shrugged and followed Dean into the house that was attached to the garage. Cas was struck by how different the inside of the house looked to the outside. The scrap yard and outside of the house looked like, well, it looked like the outside of a very old house and a junk yard, but inside it felt well lived in and well taken care of. Everything might have been worn down but it wasn’t run down and there were books on almost every available surface. The paper work was quickly taken care of and the two of them were back in the garage sooner than Cas would have liked given that it was in fact winter in South Dakota and the house was very well heated. Dean soon had the hood of the car popped.

“Is there anywhere you need to be?” He asked Cas.

“No, I only had work for the next four hours but I’m off of that now,” Cas said as he tried to find somewhere he could stand that would be out of the way.

“Oh okay, how did you end up with this pimpmobile anyway?” Dean asked sounding a bit amused.

“It was a high school graduation present,” Cas explained as he finally settled on sitting in a corner of the garage. On the down side the floor was cold but on the plus side it did give him a view that he was not going to complain about.

“Present of punishment?” Dean chuckled.

“Hey, I like her,” Cas said jumping to defend his taste in cars.

“Well, you’re a strange human being.”

“I’ll have you know about half of my audience on YouTube like my car.” He said taking a swig of his now very cold tea.

“What did you do take a poll?”

“No they’re just very passionate about the whole thing.”

“I really need to Google you when I have time.”

“You really don’t,”

“Why,” asked Dean turning to face him. “What am I going to find?”

“Well, if you go on tumblr you will be scared for life. I may not have a big fan base but they all seem to eat, sleep, and breathe that website.”

“They can’t be all that bad.”

“Yes they can. I love them, but they are monsters.”

Dean made a contemplative noise that Cas knew all too well that it meant that as soon as Cas left Dean was going to look him up on tumblr.

The rest of the time that Dean spent looking over Cas’ car was spent in a comfortable silence that Cas spent posting really strange selfies on instagram. Before Cas knew it Dean closed the hood and walked over to where Cas was and sat down. He then started talking about all the different parts of the car that had gone wrong and Cas for the life of him could not follow along. What Cas did understand was that he was going to be without a car for the next few days, which was fine but a little inconvenient. Dean was soon helping him stand up and they were back in the house filling out more paperwork. As they finished an older guy, about in his sixties wearing flannel and a baseball cap walked in the front door.

“Cas this is Bobby, he owns the place.” Dean said as introduction, “Bobby this is Cas, I’m fixing his ugly car.”

“She’s a great car Dean,” Cas groaned as he shook Bobby’s hand.

Bobby smiled, “Don’t let him get you down. He thinks his car is better than everyone else’s.”

“That’s because she is.” Dean said before leading Cas out of the house and to his car which was parked in a separate garage.

“This is Baby, be nice to her.” He said as they got in.

Cas couldn’t help but laugh a little bit before saying, “I do have to admit she is a bit nicer than my car.”

“A bit?”

“Okay maybe a lot.”

“Yeah, at least my car isn’t broken at the moment.”

“Touché.”

The car ride to Cas’ dorm was mostly silent, punctuated only with Cas’ directions to the fastest way to get to the college. Before Cas got out of the car Dean said, “I’ll call you when you’re car’s done. It should only take me two days.”

“Okay, thanks for your help.” Cas said as he got out of the warm car and back into the freezing cold of outside.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam!" Dean yelled up the stairs from where he was sitting in the kitchen.

"What?!" Sam responded.

"Who’s that dude you stalk?" Dean asked with his computer open onto the YouTube front page. 

"I don't stalk people Dean," Sam shouted back as he walked down the stairs. 

"Sure you don't, but who’s that guy you showed me last week?"

"Gabe?" Sam asked amused. "He's a bit young for you." 

"Ew, no, what's his brother's name?" Dean asked disgusted.

"Cas," Sam supplied as he dug around the fridge. "Why?"

"What's his channel’s name?" Dean asked trying to be casual.

"Flower crowns attract bees," Sam said sitting down across from Dean at the table. "No spaces."

"Thanks," Dean typed it into the search bar wondering what he was getting himself into.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Oh I met him the other day," Dean said casually.

"You don't go anywhere, you don’t have any cool friends, how did you find a YouTuber?!"

"Don’t be fucking rude his car broke down and he called the number on Bobby's website."

"We have his car and you didn't tell me?!"

"Yes, you were at school, it didn't matter."

"It matters! He was in this house and you didn't tell me!"

"I'm going to go to my room..." Dean said fleeing the kitchen before Sam could further prove how weird he was. One he was in his room he typed in ‘Flowercrownsatractbees’ into the YouTube search bar. He was unsure he wanted to know what was on that guy’s channel. He said he was a vlogger, but what did that entail exactly? The first result was a channel link; the icon was of the car that Dean had recently towed, so he figured it was a safe bet. The picture at the top of the page was a picture of Cas sitting on top of his car with a huge amount of stars in the sky. There was a video pinned to the top and set to automatically play, it was called ‘An Explanation of Things’ and was dated two years ago.

“Hi, my name is Cas and flowers attract bees,” a younger version of Cas said before the screen played an intro theme featuring calm ukulele music while a video clip played of Cas running through a house after a kid Dean recognized as a really young Gabriel. 

“If you’re new to this channel you’re probably rather confused.” Cas said back on the screen, he was thinner than Dean had seen him and he was wearing a sweater that hung on him loosely. The video had been filmed in his room. “So taking this into consideration I asked on Twitter what you were most confused about when you started watching this channel. Also, because I feel weird about asking myself questions I’m going to enlist the help of my brother Gabe.” Cas paused a bit looking like he was waiting for something. “Gabe, you were supposed to have walked in. Gabe, GAAAABBBBBEEEEE.” Cas yelled in annoyance. When Gabe still didn’t walk in Cas glared at the camera and, after a jump cut, Gabe was suddenly sitting next to him.

“Do I have to do this?”

“Yes, I’ll buy you lollypops or something.” Cas said handing him his phone to read off of. “Now read the questions.”

Gabe glared at him before asking sarcastically. “Yes, we know flower crowns attract bees why do you keep reminding us?” 

“Well one time I went to a Christian summer camp and we were making flower crowns because that's what you do. And then I found out how much normal people don't like bees.”

“So, do you like, like bees or something?” Gabe asked before adding, “This is so weird.”

“Yes, I like bees.” Cas answered before adding, “I’m going to kick you out.”

“Please do.”

“Alright leave,” Cas said shooing him out. “Go get.”

After another jump cut Cas was sitting there alone again. “Alright let’s try this again. A person on the interwebs asks, ‘Who's Jim?’”

“Funny story, actually it's not. I have a twin, like an identical twin, whose name is Jim and he's been sort of disowned by my parents. So yeah that was a thing that has happened in my life.”

“Will Jim ever be on the channel?”

“Maybe depends on if he wants to be.” Cas shrugged, “Hey Jim text me let’s meet up at some point.”

“What are you studying in college?”

“I’m majoring in Theology with an emphasis in Youth Ministry. I want to be able to reach out to kids in the same situations that I was when I was a young kid and young teenager.”

“Did you do the intro music yourself?”

There was a jump cut to Cas sitting there clutching a blue ukulele dramatically, “YES. This is my baby.”

Dean spent the remainder of the night watching videos; he had to wait for parts to come in, in any case.


End file.
